Nuit étoilée
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Henry prend un bref instant pour réfléchir sur sa condition d'immortel.


Henry ne sortait pas souvent de ce qu'Abe appelait « son sous-sol macabre »

Il fallait dire qu'au bout de 200 ans, plus grand-chose n'avait d'intérêt pour lui. Plus grand-chose ne le surprenait non plus, qui aurait cru que l'immortalité soit si ennuyeuse ?

Pourtant ce soir, après avoir rédigé dans son carnet les circonstances de sa dernière mort, il éprouva le besoin de quitter son antre. Peut-être pour se changer les idées, ou pour prendre l'air, il n'en était pas certain.

Remontant dans la boutique il arpenta les étagères poussiéreuses croulant sous les bibelots en tout genre. Ce magasin d'antiquité avait quelque chose de réconfortant pour lui, peut-être parce que certain des objets exposés étaient plus vieux que lui… C'était très probablement stupide, mais ça le rassurait.

Il faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heures, et probablement qu'il devrait déjà dormir, pour être en forme demain - Même si « être en forme » ne voulait plus dire grand-chose dans une condition comme la sienne. Mais cela faisait déjà plus de 100 ans, qu'Henry avait perdu la notion du temps. Il ne voulait plus dire grande chose pour lui après tout.

Tous le monde considérait le temps par rapport à une autre notion, inaccessible pour lui : la mort. Le temps c'était ce qui s'écoulait et qui nous rapprochait inexorablement de notre fin ultime. Le temps était la plus grande richesse, mais aussi le plus cruel des fardeaux des mortels.

Dis comme ça c'était effrayant. Beaucoup de personne avait peur de la mort d'ailleurs, sans pour autant l'avouer. Les gens préférait mille fois oublier ce petit détail, faire comme si ils ne partiraient jamais.

Mais lui qui ne pouvait pas mourir, il trouvait la mort d'une poésie sans pareil. Après tout que vaudrait l'existence, si elle s'étirait à l'infinie ? Quelle but profond trouvé dans la vie si celle-ci ne prenait jamais fin ?

Et bien toutes ses questions, du haut de ses deux siècles, Henry avait l'expérience suffisante pour y répondre : Aucun.

Il n'y avait plus rien sinon l'attente. Et qui aimait attendre ? Franchement ?

Tout ça, il s'abstenait bien d'en parler à son fils qui lui faisait toujours la même réflexion : « tu n'es peut-être pas capable de mourir, mais tu peux vivre ! »

Pour un mortel le concept pouvait sembler étrange voir clairement malsain.

Abe vieillissait.

Il était comme tous les autres. Il avait peur de la décadence qui l'amenait jusqu'à la mort. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que c'était justement cette même mort qui donné à sa vie toute sa légitimité.

Henry mains dans les poches, monta au dernier étage de la vieille boutique.

De là il était assez haut pour surplombait les bâtiments en face, et pour avoir une vue dégagée du ciel. Il y avait peu d'endroit à New York où l'on pouvait voir les étoiles.

C'était encore un détail qui donnait de la valeur à ce lieu qu'Abe chérissait tant.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, juste un instant, pour profiter du silence. C'était un cadeau plutôt rare venant d'une agglomération si vaste et vivante.

Ensuite il s'avança vers la première fenêtre.

La lune n'était pas visible de là où il se trouvait, néanmoins il pouvait en voir la lumière. C'était comme un phare dans la nuit.

Henry eut l'impression brève d'être devant une peinture monochrome qui captait cet instant de grâce et de sérénité. Détaché du reste du cadre, de la boutique, de cette ville, de ce pays…Henry était ailleurs.

La nuit s'était emparée de la petite boutique dont tous les composants étaient déclinés sous différentes teintes de bleu.

Chaque objet devant la fenêtre projetait une ombre longiligne.

Avec une vue comme celle-ci, Henry comprenait qu'Abe avait installé, juste sous l'ouverture, un petit bureau.

Le médecin ne s'attarda pas sur les livres, ni sur les plantes suspendues un peu partout.

Il regarda juste un instant, le petit cousin posé sur le fauteuil de bureau d'Abe. Cela le ramena à ses premières pensées, il allait perdre son fils, ce qui était clairement contre-nature. C'était aux parents de partir avant leurs enfants.

Henry s'avança pensif vers le bureau et saisit l'une des deux petites statuettes noires en forme de chat. Il pouvait voir sur l'appui de fenêtre le dépôt de poussière qui marquait l'emplacement précis ou se trouvait l'objet.

Il avait parfois l'impression d'être comme ces statuettes. Immuables dans le temps, qu'on pouvait recoller à loisir, et qui prenait la poussière dans un coin.

Pour ne pas broyer du noir inutilement, Henry releva les yeux vers les étoiles.

Il distingua sans mal 6 paires d'étoile qui brillaient beaucoup plus que les autres. Elles formaient une grande croix que le médecin identifiant comme ressemblant à la constellation du cygne. Il était néanmoins peut probable qu'il distingue une quelconque constellation à New York.

Les étoiles aussi lui faisaient croire que la mort avait quelque chose de poétique. Après tout même s'il en distinguait la lumière, celle-ci était tellement longue à lui parvenir, qu'il regardait une étoile probablement morte depuis déjà une centaine d'année.

Reposant le chat à sa juste place, Harry se détourna de la fenêtre. Abe avait eut raison une nouvelle fois. Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas fuir lâchement quand les choses s'étaient un peu compliqués. Il aurait beaucoup regretté la boutique, et cette ville.

Malheureusement, le concernant ce n'était qu'une question de timing… Henry devrait forcément, à un moment où à un autre, partir pour ne pas attirer l'attention, quand il deviendrait évident qu'il ne vieillissait pas.

Le médecin espérait néanmoins secrètement qu'il trouverait une solution bien avant. Dans l'idéal il aimerait même mourir avant Abe. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était profiter de son fils, et prendre soin de loin.

Par réflexe, il glissa le fauteuil, négligemment tourné vers l'étage à droite, sous le bureau. Il referma le livre laissé ouvert à droite du bureau et nettoya les feuilles éparpillées autour d'un chaudron au contenu bien mystérieux.

Après avoir regardé une dernière fois les étoiles, Henry quitta silencieusement la pièce.


End file.
